


Observations Beyond

by donutsweeper



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Crime Scenes, Deductions, Gen, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Interpreting a crime scene wasn't an easy skill to master, but it was one George was determined to learn.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Observations Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



> Thanks to Karios for the beta!

"What have you, George?"

It was a question George Crabtree had heard dozens of times over the past few years. Usually it would be asked by Detective Murdoch when he arrived upon what was presumed to be a crime scene—presumed to be since it usually contained the body of someone who died in a violent manner, but you could never say for certain that was the case until the autopsy was completed—in order to begin to gather the information he needed so he could determine if the death was a result of foul play or some sort of accident. 

Early on George had always answered with the basics: the identity of the victim, if it had been provided or had been easily obtained; when the body had been discovered and by whom; as well as how that person had come to make the discovery, if applicable. After numerous cases where he watched the detective work and listened to his observations, George began to start to see how some of the man's deductions had come together and, tentatively at first, offered his own thoughts and reasonings on the body's state or the events that might have resulted in it coming to be where it did.

"This way, sir," he said, leading the detective to the body. As always, he waited to begin his report until after Detective Murdoch crossed himself. He himself did not believe, but the detective did and he figured it would be impolite to interrupt or speak over such an action. "The body was found in the alley here by one Margaret Matthews who takes this route as a shortcut every day on her way to work. She claims that the deceased was a homeless beggar and drunkard she passed here nearly everyday and believes he was called 'Old Thom,' but says she never spoke to the man herself."

The detective, who had just squatted down in order to examine the body, paused and turned to look at George. "Claims, constable?"

"Yes, sir."

"I take it you disagree with her statement then."

"Sorry, sir, perhaps it isn't my place to make any assumptions," he said, beginning an apology, concerned he'd overstepped his bounds.

"No, please continue."

"It's just that I noticed that while at first glance the clothes of the deceased are typical for the type of person Miss Matthews described, they don't seem to be his actual clothing." Emboldened by the detective making a 'go on' gesture, he explained what he'd noticed, "They are ill-fitting—and I realize that people facing financial difficulties won't have properly tailored clothing, but the pants legs are far too long and the man's frame is so much larger than the jacket that it burst the seams along the shoulder."

"Excellent observation, George, but, as you yourself said, those who have found themselves on hard times often aren't able to be discerning as to their sartorial choices." 

"But that's not all, sir. The shirt is also misbuttoned, which, yes, could be a result of one being drunk when putting it on but I wondered if instead it was a result of someone attempting to dress someone who was either dead or unconscious and therefore unable to do it on themselves."

"It is a possibility, and a likely one at that, and I agree with your assessment that this man was not as Miss Matthews portrayed. However, you are missing a much larger clue that supports your supposition."

"What's that, sir?"

"What do you notice about this man, George? Other than the ill-fitting clothes, that is."

Not knowing what the detective was referring to George looked the victim over a little more carefully, but he didn't notice anything new so he shrugged and offered a tentative, "He's dirty?"

"While he is that, and that was one of the things I was referring to, it's most interesting to note _how_ he's dirty. Although his face is smudged, he's clean shaven and there is no difference between the coloration of here," he pointed to the man's neck, "and the rest of his face, which means it is not an unusual occurrence. Also, notice how his hair is neatly trimmed and has pomade in it. There has been an attempt to cover it up, but this is a man who normally takes care of his appearance." 

"I don't know of many beggars who do that, sir."

"Nor do I, George, nor do I. I think as soon as the coroner has a preliminary report ready it would be prudent to pay Miss Matthews a visit and see if she's sticking to her story or if she changes it; would you like to accompany me?"

"I would indeed."

In theory, it was a good thing that murders and deaths by misadventure were by no means commonplace in Toronto, but it meant there were few opportunities for George to hone his skills. As a result it was rare that he was given further chances to try to use Detective Murdoch's techniques at another crime scene, let alone able to figure out something before the man himself came to the same conclusion via his own deductions. It was nearly half a year later before he was given another chance.

"What have you, George?"

"The deceased is one Malcolm Keating, former employee of this establishment," George explained as he pushed open the door all the way so more light from the hallway shone into the storeroom and illuminated the body facedown on the floor with a large pool of dark liquid under and around him. 

"Former?" Detective Murdoch asked as he crossed himself before squatting down to get a better look.

"Yes, sir. It was the shop's owner," George checked his notebook even though he was positive he remembered the name correctly, "a Mr. Hiram Clarkson, who identified him. Apparently Keating was fired last Friday after several instances of coming into work either late or drunk, or both, or sometimes failing to come in at all. According to Mister Clarkson, Keating believed he was unfairly let go and made some unspecified threats towards both the establishment and Mister Clarkson himself."

"Did he now," the detective commented, stepping closer to the body.

"Careful, sir!" George quickly warned. "Mind the broken glass."

After stepping back and shifting his angle Detective Murdoch noted the broken whisky bottle that had been partially hidden by the body with a, "Ah, there we are. How interesting. As this is a dry goods store he must have brought it with him."

"I suspect he came in through that window there," George said, pointing to the window high in the rafters, "but tripped or fell when attempting to climb down the shelves and landed on the bottle he'd brought with him. It may even be what killed him."

Geoge watched as the detective moved around the body, examining its positioning and the location of the glass shards as well as some splinters from the edge of top shelf. "The angle of the body's right as is the positioning of the pool of blood. As long as the findings show that it was the femoral artery's severing that killed him, I believe your deductions will prove to be correct. Sound analysis, George."

It was very hard not to beam with pride at the praise, but he was pretty sure he succeeded. He did not, however, manage to keep his tone unaffected as he replied, "Thank you, sir," but Detective Murdoch was professional enough not to comment on it.

Observing, inferring, and deducing what he could when he could, slowly but surely George honed his skills. Then came the day he would remember for the rest of his life.

"What have you, George?"

"By all accounts the result of a robbery gone wrong, sir." The milliners certainly had sustained the damage one would expect to see in such a case: the latch on the door had been broken consistent with how it would look if it were kicked in, the store appeared to have been ransacked in an attempt to find the money box, and the body was positioned in a way consistent with proprietor's story of coming in through the front door, being surprised by the robber, and shooting him with the handgun they carried for protection.

Detective Murdoch examined the broken lock for a few minutes before entering the store, taking in the way the hats had been thrown every which way and placing his feet carefully to avoid stepping on or moving any evidence as he made his way to the body. Upon crossing himself he bent down to look at the bullet wound on the man's chest and then turned and traced the trajectory of the likely fall with his hands before shifting and standing and taking two steps forward. "He was shot here and fell, and with the wound where it is he must have died almost instantly." After walking about the room a bit more, including tracing the presumed steps of the shooter, he turned to George. "You said 'by all accounts' which implies you don't think this was a robbery. Why?"

"It is a combination of many things, sir. The damage to the door and the store is significant. I would think that to achieve this state it must have been quite noisy. Yet, despite the rooms above and on either side of the store being occupied, no one reported it or even seemed to notice that there was anything amiss until the gunshot. And speaking of which, there's powder burns on the victim's vest, more than I'd have thought typical for a handgun used at any distance."

"So what do you propose happened here?"

"Perhaps our 'robber' entered the establishment for a clandestine meeting of some sort. If the lights were off, it's possible he wouldn't have noticed the state of the wares. If someone had been waiting for him and opened the door when he approached he wouldn't have noticed the broken lock on the door. Then, after shooting him, it would be quick work to finish setting the scene to make it appear this was a burglary before a constable could arrive."

Detective Murdoch 'hmmmed' as he looked over the crime scene again and then shook his head and smiled. It wasn't just a small, wry grin but the man practically beamed at him as said, "I'm not sure if I would have considered the timing aspect. Excellent observations and very sound deduction, George. Very good indeed." Then he clapped George on the back as he went off to meet Doctor Ogden at the door.

George just stood there for a moment, dumbstruck by the idea he'd realized something that Detective Murdoch hadn't. What a day. What an incredible day.

"Constable?" Doctor Ogden called, pulling him out of his thoughts, "will you help me with this?"

"Oh, of course, doctor, of course." And if he had an extra spring in his step for the rest of the day, well, who could blame him?


End file.
